Resurrection
by XxAnarchyStockingFangirlxX
Summary: Mok is back, and just around the same time his daughter Janet makes her debut as a star. WARNING: jerk!Omar in the prologue, and implications of rape.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: **__I realize I should be working on updating my Harry Potter stories, but ugh! This idea came to me and I REALLY wanted to get it out there. I am a major Rock & Rule fan (such an underrated masterpiece, really) and I just felt the need to write something for the movie! _

_**Slight warning: **__Omar MAY come off even more of a bastard than he is in the movie. I DO love Omar, but I like seeing him as a prick as well. So be forewarned, Omar fans! _

_**Disclaimer: **__*sigh* I don't own Rock & Rule, sadly. Nelvana owns R&R. But since they're so disappointed in the film and ignore its existance, can I have it? :D_

Prologue

All eyes on them. Fame, fortune, their names in lights, VIP parties, sold out concerts...everything was fabulous for the Drats. After several years and failed talent shows, the Drats FINALLY made it to the big shot. They were finally famous and things were going glamorous for them. Right after Mok's Beauty and the Beast concert, the masses finally got a chance to see the great energy and potential of this band. People all over the world became infatuated with them and their music. All was going well for the band...until a couple of months after they defeated Mok.

Angel, the beauty of the group, had begun showing troubling symptoms. Of course for a while after the concert, maybe a week or so, she would often wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, petrified that her nightmares were true and that Mok really _did _come back. Many a night did Omar have to comfort his girlfriend, reminding her that that mad wrinkled cat man was gone. Gone gone gone. Into another dimension, where that demon he was so obsessed with probably devoured him. Angel would nod, still trembling and obviously terrified.

Then as one week turned into several, Angel kept having the nightmares even more so. She was too tired for rehearsals to even pick up the microphone and sing with Omar. She became jumpy. She basically became a shell of her former careless self after that damned Mok used her for his evil purposes. It shouldn't be surprising she was still terrified, but really, she was probably taking it overboard. Then during one practice, Angel stopped right in the middle of singing their newest song, and rushed outside, throwing up. Her band mates followed her with concern, scared for their friend. Was she really sick? Maybe it was from that pizza they had the night before. Or was she so scared by Mok that she was making herself sick just thinking about it? Nonsense, this was Angel. She would rise above it! ...they hoped.

When her vomiting and every-so-often change of mood didn't cease, Dizzy decided to set up an appointment with the local Ohmtown doctor to have her checked out. As the group drove to the hospital, Omar kept giving worried glances to his girlfriend. Angel tried to smile, obviously forcing one to appear. Dizzy was obviously worried too. He loved Angel, probably more than Omar, but he never voiced his feelings; he didn't want to betray Omar. Besides, he had no shot in Hell. Stretch finally parked the car and he and Dizzy waited in it while Omar led Angel inside, checking in and waiting patiently.

After what seemed like decades, the doctor finally called Angel in. Omar followed closely behind, not wanting to leave her side and wanting to know just what exactly was wrong with his girlfriend. Angel had told the doctor all about her symptoms (and her nightmares in case it would give any more insight), and she had some tests done on her. Now she and Omar were alone in the room, waiting for the doctor to come back in with results of the tests. She was scared and held Omar's hand the entire time.

"Omar, what if it's something bad?" Angel asked, fear evident in her gorgeous blue eyes as she looked to him for comfort.

Omar's mouth thinned into a line, obviously worried as well. He tried being optimistic. "You'll be fine, Angel. Maybe you just have the flu or something. I'm positive." Angel only offered him a weak smile in reply.

After about forty five minutes, the doctor returned, looking over several papers on the clipboard. After several long minutes of silence, the doctor looked up at the two teens and sighed, looking at Angel.

"Miss Angel, the tests we recieved indicate you don't have any cancer or toxins in your body whatsoever..."-Angel and Omar breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at each other-"...but the tests did find something. Angel, I must inform you that you are about over a month pregnant."

That last sentance left the room so eerily quiet, you could hear a pin drop. No, more like a speck of dust. Angel's eyes were widened and her grip on Omar's hand tightened. "You...you can't be serious..." she muttered in disbelief, looking quickly between Omar and the doctor.

At first, Omar was stunned as well, then his surprise was turned into evident anger. "I see," he said quietly, releasing his hand from Angel's grasp. "Well, thank you doctor. We'll be on our way now." And so they left. The car ride back was awkward, some tension was evident between Angel and Omar. Dizzy questioned them about it, but recieved nothing but a cold shoulder. When they returned back to Mylar's backstage, Omar pulled Angel aside as Dizzy and Stretch were getting their instruments ready for another rehearsal. Omar was glowering at Angel, making her shrink back slightly.

"So, you were sleeping around behind my back, were you?" he asked, his voice raising with every word. Angel glared back with equal ice. She stood her ground.

"Omar, I would never do such a thing! You know I love you, and I'd _never ever _sleep with other men behind your back!" she shot back. Omar crossed his arms stubbornly and leered, making himself seem taller than he already was.

"You didn't? Then how the fuck did you get pregnant? It obviously can't be mine! That night we shagged at Thunder Row, I put on a condom, and when we finished, the thing did not break! So don't say it was a faulty condom, since it was obviously sturdy and that was the only time we've had sex!" Omar scoffed accusingly. "So obviously, you've slept around! You do have a huge male fanbase, you realize!"

"I do realize that, Omar, but I would never betray you!"

"Oh, then I suppose God chose you to be mother to a new baby Jesus or something? Please, Angel, how else can you explain the fact that you're knocked up?" Omar yelled.

Angel bit her lip. She had kept it a secret for a while now and she didn't want to remember it, but the truth just spilled out of her mouth. "I was raped, Omar!"

Omar looked stunned for a split second, but then he rolled his eyes. "I doubt that, Angel! Raped by who?"

"**Mok.**" She clenched her fists tightly, seething. Omar was silent for a while then tugged at his jacket.

"And you expect me to believe that Mok raped you?" he asked, obviously not buying it. "Oh please, Angel! You remember way back before he kidnapped you? You were absolutely _smitten _with him! I saw your shrine to that freak! You were absolutely in love with him!" He ran a hand through his orange hair in frustration. "You were always jealous of reading or hearing about the girls he brought to bed that weren't you. I bet when Mok first got his hands on you, you were willing to open your legs for him!"

Angel's eyes became shiny, obviously tears were about to pour over. She turned her back on Omar. Little did they know that Dizzy and Stretch heard the declaration of Angel's pregnancy causes, but they didn't come out and say anything, still listening. Angel stomped on the ground with one foot then turned back around to face Omar, face enraged and sad, tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks.

"Whether you believe me or not, Omar, it's the truth. Mok indeed did rape me. And for your information, I was not 'in love' with him. It was a rock star crush. Once I learned of his true colours before he made me unconscious and kidnapped me that night, I loathed him immediately. I would never have slept with him willingly!" she shot back. Omar scoffed again and shook his head.

"Well obviously you liked it since you didn't stop him."

"Don't you think I would have stopped him if I could!?"

It was quiet for a few minutes until Omar finally spoke up.

"Well why don't you have an abortion?" Omar asked, no emotion whatsoever. Angel glared even more at her jerk of a boyfriend.

"You know that goes against my beliefs!" Angel yelled.

"Well? Would you rather have some..._thing _that turns out as evil as that freak? Or maybe it has some freakish deformity. Hell, why would you keep a thing if it is the product of rape and be reminded of the father every fucking day?" Omar hissed.

"Just because I was raped, that doesn't mean the baby should die because of it!"

"Unbelievable." Omar laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"Omar, if this is how you're going to act, then we are through!" Angel yelled as Omar turned around to walk back inside. Omar froze in his tracks and turned his head to glare at Angel. Sneering, he said nothing, and pushed his way back inside of Mylar's club and back to the stage, completely ignoring the disbelief on Dizzy's and Stretch's faces at Omar's attitude. Angel stayed outside in the moonlight for a little while longer before slowly coming inside. Dizzy hugged her and Angel tried to look strong in front of him and Stretch.

"Come on, let's go back to practicing," she muttered, going to her piano.

That night, Angel laid in bed, angry with herself and especially with Omar. How dare he act so stubborn! She should have known he was still the jackass from before they hooked up and he saved her at Mok's concert. After he saved her, he seemed gentle and nicer, but apparently his jackassery was still there, just waiting for the perfect time to surface. Of course he'd never change.

And how she loathed Mok. She was indeed in love with him at first, but after he was so greedy and demanding with making Angel betray her whole group, she began to despise him. Since he kidnapped her, the whole trip, he had been showing not-so-subtle sexual interst in the young girl. Angel just shrugged it off, just thinking (and hoping) it was just his way of flattering her so she would sing for him. Then of course, that night they were to go perform back in Ohmtown...Mok had reached his limit. Angel had tried to distract him by pretending to love him and finding him irresistable, yelled at him and called him off for what he really was-a fake-and she was very strong about not wanting to sing for him. He had choked her. Of course, he didn't kill her. If he did that, then he'd never get what he was after. So he let her go and threw her down to the ground, storming off to have his childish yelling rampage in his wig closet. Angel had stayed in the room Mok was just in, her mind reeling.

Then when Zip drugged Angel, following Mok's orders, Angel could only recall faint bits and pieces of what happened after being drugged, but she definitely remembered what pieces that did come to mind. She was strapped in the circular bed where Mok was earlier when she tried distracting him, not being able to get free. Lost memory. Then, she heard her name being called out in his slithery voice, chilling her spine. Her sight was slightly blurry, but there was no mistaking it was indeed Mok, still in his loose robe, coming towards her with a sick smile on his ugly face. Blacked out again. She awoke to the feeling of her clothes being torn apart and she felt so...disgusted being exposed to his sleazy eyes and his long fingers, caressing every curve and contour of her body. Then he violated her. There was no mistaking in that. He raped her into submission to sing, then he triumphantly smirked and then Angel blacked out again. There was no mistaking he finished violating her while she was unconscious again.

And now she began crying into her pillow. Being forced to have Mok's child unnerved her to the core. Curse her morals. And Omar was obviously apathetic about the whole situation. Angel hated being where she was right now. But now that she knew she was pregnant, her nightmares about that night among nightmares of Mok coming back for her became more frequent.

Maybe it was all just a bad dream, Angel told herself. Maybe she would wake up any moment now and things would be back to the way they were before they ever ran into Mok. Trying to cheer herself up (but not very successfully), Angel turned to her side and fell asleep, a black and dreamless sleep.

_**A/n: **__So how'd you like it? I'll be adding a few chapters, but it won't be a super long story. Now, I know Omar came off as a huge jerk, but I do believe he would react in a similar way. He may have been caring for Angel in the movie at times, but he was mostly arrogant throughout, so I don't think he'd get rid of his jerkitude. Just my opinion. But I don't hate Omar. Oh no, I do love him. I love caring Omar and I love bastard Omar. *Shrug*_

_In my head canon, I'd think Mok probably did rape Angel some time during the movie, but it wasn't shown or mentioned. I wouldn't put it past him. I mean, we don't really know EVERYTHING he did to Angel, so who's to say he didn't rape her? _

_And sorry for using "finally" and "indeed" a million times :P _

_Next chapter coming soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__*sigh* I don't own Rock & Rule, sadly. Nelvana owns R&R. But since they're so disappointed in the film and ignore its existance, can I have it? :D_

_And I don't own the lyrics of the song. It belongs to Joan Jett._

16-year-old Janet Swagger sat on top of the amp in her room, tuning her guitar to find the right sound to come out of it. In a few hours, she was going to make her debut as a singer like her mother, Angel. She brushed a blonde lock of hair out of her face and kept twisting the knobs at the end of the guitar to tune it. The young soon-to-be-rocker had been all over the media growing up. Rumours were always spread, such headlines as "Angel's no Angel?" and even "Careless Rockstar Mother Takes Child Away from Father." None of those headlines were true and Janet hated every lie the magazines spit out. But of course once they found out who her real father was, the conspiracies would never stop coming.

She never knew her father. Of course, she knew his name, but Angel told her bad things about him and about how he was an obsessed Satanic psycho. But that was basically all Janet ever heard about her father, the infamous Mok Swagger.

Janet had been born with her father's cat genes. Thankfully she had some modifications with her genetics, and it was a good thing she didn't look as strange and slightly hideous as her father. Her eyes and hair colour closely resembled Angel's. Her hair was cut short and she always wore leather clothes. She was a stubborn girl, that was for sure.

Angel came into her daughter's room and smiled at her when it was time. "Hey Jan. Ready to make yourself known to the rock world?" she asked.

Nodding curtly and standing up, Janet put the guitar strap around her and held her guitar delicately. "Yes'm. They're not ready for Janet Swagger," she said, smiling greatly. She heard Mylar dismiss the last group after they finished, and he then introduced Janet, so she figured that was her cue. She grabbed her guitar and walked on stage, strumming her guitar when the curtain lifted. Angel had to remind herself to thank Dizzy and Stretch for being Janet's back-up instrumentalists.

Janet grabbed the microphone and started singing. _"I think of you every night and day You took my heart and you took my pride away...I hate myself for loving you, Can't break free from the things that you do, I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why I hate myself for loving you!" _

Angel watched her daughter proudly from backstage. And she was good if Mylar didn't cut the curtain by now. As her daughter finished singing, she bowed and she, Dizzy, and Stretch got off stage. Janet hugged Angel.

"Mom that was the best feeling ever!" she exclaimed. Angel chuckled and patted her daughter's hair.

"And we had a full house too!" Stretch exclaimed, giggling.

"What say we all get ice cream?" Dizzy suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed out, but Angel caught sight of an upcoming concert poster with a huge _**M **_in the center, right under the letter were the big red lips of...No. It couldn't be _him! _He had to have been still in the other dimension! There was no way he could be back! Angel felt a very bad feeling in the pit of her gut, but she just shook her head, trying to rationalize the poster. Maybe it was from years ago and it wasn't put down. But then again, it looked fairly recent...

"Angel! You coming?" Stretch called from the car. Angel snapped out of her reverie and looked over to them.

"Oh. Yeah! Sorry, I was just side tracked. I thought I saw...a dog eat a pigeon." The blonde rocker quickly went over to her group and daughter and got into the back seat next to Janet, who was fiddling with her bracelet. Stretch stepped on the gas and began leading the way towards the ice cream parlor.

After having some delicious ice cream, the group left the parlor and decided to go for a walk. It was a quiet evening in Ohmtown. Angel had pushed what she saw earlier to the back of her mind. Maybe she was just hallucinating. Janet was playing some game on her video game console, its 8-bit music blaring in poor quality. Stretch watched Janet play with interest. He hadn't outgrown his love for video games.

All was fine until the group walked past a giant telescreen in town, many Ohmtown residents had their eyes trained on it in interest, and some with fear. "What's going on?" Dizzy asked some mouse girl.

She turned to look at him, eyes wide in an unreadable expression. "It's Mok! He's come back for another tour!" she said excitedly, pointing to the screen. Dizzy blinked, unbelieving, then he and the group (minus Janet) looked at the telescreen. They were all shocked.

"But...but we defeated him sixteen years ago! How is he back?!" Dizzy demanded to no one in particular.

"Oh no, he'll probably come find us and heck us!" Stretch said, shaking on the spot. Janet rolled her eyes.

"Stretch. It's not a heck. It's a _hex. _How many times do we have to tell you?" she asked, annoyed, eyes not leaving the game. Angel was too shocked and frightened. But of course she said nothing, her eyes narrowing in anger. Her fists clenched and unclenched tightly.

"Yessiree!" said the announcer on the telescreen, "Mok the Magic Man has returned from a long hiatus for his revival concert, _Demon in the Black _at the Ohmtown power plant in two weeks! Tickets go on sale now!" Then an image of Mok's evil face flashed on the screen, a smirk playing on his lips. Angel felt like he was mocking her. She screamed and shattered the telescreen.

"He can't be back!" she shouted, still in denial. Dizzy came over to Angel.

"We're just as stumped as you are. But we just have to defeat him again somehow," he reassured Angel.

"M-maybe he's seen the error of his was and came back good?" Stretch suggested, his voice shaking.

"Get serious," Dizzy said flatly to Stretch. Janet looked up.

"What's the big deal? Maybe he's moved on and isn't out for revenge. You never know," she sighed, shrugging.

"I don't think it will be like that, Jan," Angel told her daughter, obviously unsettled by this recent development. "Now come on...let's all go home for the night..."

Stretch drove everyone to their respective homes and then his own. Janet fiddled with her guitar strap as she walked into the small house she shared with her mother. Angel quickly shut and locked the door.

"I'm going to bed mom," Janet said, yawning and heading into her room that was down the hallway. Angel nodded weakly. Then the telephone rang. Angel jumped at first, then answered it with a quiet, "Hello?"

"Hey Angel!" It was Mylar. "Your daughter Janet? All the makings of a great star like you!" he said happily. Angel blinked in confusion.

"Wait...I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a funk. Could you elaborate?" she stammered, twirling her finger with the curly phone cord.

"I'm saying that I loved her performance! And so did a lot of the club patrons!" Mylar continued. "She has great potential to become a big star like your band! I just need her signature on the contract I made so she can get started!"

"Really?" Angel asked, happy. "That's wonderful, Mr. Mylar! How soon can she perform?"

"Well after she signs my contract, I've got a show for her booked for next week. It'll be an even fuller house, and maybe some famous faces! Always start out your first concert small! Well, yours wasn't, but...still!" Mylar said. "Can you bring her by tomorrow so we can go over the contract and she can sign?"

"Sure!" Angel said, forgetting her fear of seeing Mok earlier. "I'll bring her by first thing in the morning!"

"Faaaaabuloso!" Mylar exclaimed. "Ta-ta, Angel!" And he hung up.

Angel grinned widely. Her daughter was growing up so fast. And now she was going to become an official singer, and that was going to be wonderful.

_**A/n: **__So I am no longer sure if this will be a few short chapters or not XD I'm digging the storyline already. I imagined Janet as a blonde version of Joan Jett, to be honest. Well...looks and voice wise. I wanted to show Janet's show start in this chapter. But worry not, your favourite "wrinkled cat man" will appear next chapter! And when the start of the chapter said "she was going to make her debut as a singer", that meant it was talent night. She was going to show what potential she had and whether or not Mylar would add her on under her own contract to become professional, I just had to clear that up because I'm too lazy to go in and change that. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__*sigh* I don't own Rock & Rule, sadly. Nelvana owns R&R. But since they're so disappointed in the film and ignore its existance, can I have it? :D_

_One week later..._

The "Modest House of Mok" sat on the hill, overlooking the distant Ohmtown. Nothing had changed since Mok was last here. As the aging rocker made his way to the window to see the colours of sunset, he was contemplating his new approach for domination. He was glad to finally be out of the pits of the dimension he was thrown in to. He had come back thanks to an extreme fan who was obsessed with Black Magic and summoned him back from the other dimension. As soon as Mok came back, he was grateful he was brought back, but his attitude changed quite quickly. He killed the fan who brought him back mercilessly, not even batting an eyelash at the gory aftermath. He had never felt more alive. What a great way to start life on Earth again, by killing someone. Besides, he was now back with an extreme hatred and bloodlust. He wanted to get back at the blasted Drats that foiled his plot...he laughed madly, imagining his long fingers encircling that _Angel's _neck and squeezing the life out of her. It was all her fault. He should have killed her after she summoned the beast.

"Toad!" Mok called, and said Schlepper brother skated into the room with his usual grudgey face. Mok was able to persuade the Schleppers to return to him. They were all less intelligent than he. He used their stupidity to his advantage. He turned back to face Toad. "Get the car ready. I wish to go for a drive in Ohmtown." He wasn't going to kill any Drats tonight. He would save them for his concert in a week. He would need to think of a way to bring another demon from that same dimension and use it to kill them and everyone else in the world. He smirked inwardly. Revenge was sweet.

Mok looked out the window during the drive. Nothing had seemed to have changed in the past, what was it, sixteen years? Far too long for Mok's tastes. His fingers drummed on his leg when the car stopped at a red light. He noticed a poster that caught his attention. It had no pictures but it had words. Mok squinted his eyes slightly to make out the words.

_"TONIGHT! INTRODUCING..._

_**JANET SWAGGER!**_

_**DON'T MISS HER DEBUT!**_

_LOCATION: MYLAR'S CLUB_

_TIME: 7:30 PM-11"_

The light was still red. Mok read and reread the poster, his mind reeling and full of confusion. Some girl bore the "Swagger" last name? Disgruntled and confused, he decided to see what all of this was about. "Toad!" he called to said driver. "What time is it?"

"Uhh...seven o'clock. Why?" Toad replied.

"I want to see a show in town. Drive me to Mylar's club," he ordered. Toad grunted in reply and when the light finally turned green, he changed direction and headed for the club. Once they arrived, Mok stepped out and he went inside to find himself a booth in the darkest corner of the club. A few minutes left until he saw who this "Janet Swagger" was. He picked up his cigar and lit it, content now that he had something else to do. Toad came in and guarded Mok's table like he usually did. Mok exhaled a mouth full of smoke when Mylar came out onto the stage, grinning widely.

"And now, making her first debut as a rocker, I'd like to introduce you all to Miss _Janet Swagger!_" he said loudly, motioning to the stage. Mok looked up at the stage just as the curtains lifted. Well, he saw two of the Drats, the fat one and the nutty skinny one, and saw no trace of any girl. Then finally, he heard guitars being played by Stretch and someone off the stage and the drums being played. Then out came Janet. Mok's eyes widened in surprise. He immediately noticed how the young woman of about sixteen looked very much like Angel, but he was also quick to notice her cat features. She didn't look exactly like him (she got her mother's looks mostly), but Mok knew from the pit of his stomach that this Janet was his daughter. He was gaping, but thankfully no one took notice as everyone else in the club cheered loudly as they saw the beautiful young teen step on stage, microphone in hand.

_"Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you, I am nothing more then to saviour of that, And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away, We'll be lost before the dawn..."_ The words flowed out smoothly and beautifully from Janet's mouth as she continued singing. Mok was taken aback at how good she could sing. A voice even more beautiful than Angel's...He couldn't believe that this young lady was his own offspring. He smirked to himself. He could use Janet for his personal use in destroying the Drats. No doubt Angel told Janet the bad things about him, but he figured he should just try to change her mind by playing mind games. He was an expert in that field. After a couple of more songs, Mok stood up and left. He had Toad deliver a note to Janet's dressing room.

When the show ended, Janet headed off the stage and was given a hug by Angel. "You did such a great job, honey!"

Janet smiled. "Thanks mom. But I want to rest up for a bit. Let me get a couple of things from my dressing room and we can go home." Angel nodded and Janet went to her room to get her game console and her walkman. Before leaving, she noticed a note on her makeup table. Curious, she picked it up. No initials or anything. She stuffed it in her pocket and decided to read it when she got home. She ran out of her room and joined her mother and Stretch drove them home.

_**A/n: **__Sorry for the short chapter. XD Not like anyone's reading this...and the lyrics are by Evanescence. It's their most beautiful song IMO, it's called "Before the Dawn". Even though Janet is a bit off of Joan Jett, I like mixing in some other bands. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: **__I'm happy to get reviews for this! And I think I'm addicted to Debbie Harry's remake of "Angel's Song;" if you haven't heard it, it's called "Maybe for Sure." It's awesome. _

_**Disclaimer: **__*sigh* I don't own Rock & Rule, sadly. Nelvana owns R&R. But since they're so disappointed in the film and ignore its existance, can I have it? :D_

_The lyrics belong to Cheap Trick. Because Omar's songs are performed by that band, so there you go._

Janet came out of her shower, now dressed in her nightgown, and flopped down onto her bed. Reaching into her pants pocket that was thrown onto her bed, she pulled out the envelope that she had found earlier. Her delicate fingers traced the seal of the envelope, and she debated with herself whether or not she wanted to read what was inside. But there was some unseen force (or maybe she was just imagining it) that was drawing her interest. She quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out...

"Huh? A blank card?" Janet asked herself dumbly, raising an eyebrow and turning the card over. Was this some joke? Then the card began to glow upwards and Janet dropped it on the floor in surprise. She watched in fear and amazement as words began to form. The glow dimmed and words were now etched into the card. She bent over and picked up the card again.

_'Dear, Sweet Jan, _

_I am terribly sorry we haven't had a chance to ever meet or talk. Come up to my place tomorrow night so we can catch up._

_Your father,_

_Mok'_

Janet bit her lip. Mok? Her father? He wanted to see her? The Satanic rocker who tried to destroy the world years ago? No way. She would never go see him. She wouldn't meet that psycho! Especially not after what he did to her mother!

But the rebellious spirit in her made her interested. Why shouldn't she go? It could be an adventure! She could _finally _meet her father! After all, he's the biggest rocker in history! The biggest thing since World War Three! He was _Mok Swagger _for Christ's sake! Maybe he's changed. Maybe he's not the same lunatic her mother and Dizzy and Stretch once knew. She _had _to meet him!

"Yeah only how would that work?" Janet asked herself, throwing her face into her pillow. "I don't have a freakin' car or a license yet, and I know Stretch wouldn't have enough guts to take me there. And he'd probably blab to mother. Oh and how would _Mom _react? What would I even say? 'Oh mom, can I go see my dad Mok? He wants to see me! So what if he raped you? I wanna meet him!' Fat chance that'll go well with her." She rolled over onto her back and turned her lamp off. She was now staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

She could always flag down a cab. But wait. Cabs probably would take the longer way so they could charge her more. And she didn't have much money to herself to begin with anyway. So a cab is out the question. Damn, this was the future! Where were those transporter thingies that were shown in those sci-fi shows from the ancient 1970s? Oh well. One way or another, she would find a way to show up to Mok's tomorrow night.

The next night after a practice gig, Jan looked at her mother and gulped slightly. She hoped her lie would work. She cleared her throat. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Jan?" Angel asked her daughter, smiling.

"I'm gonna go for a walk then hang out with some friends. Is that okay?" she continued.

"Of course, Jan," Angel replied, ruffling her daughter's hair. Damn did Jan hate that. "Just be home by eleven o'clock. And be safe."

Janet nodded and slipped off to the streets of Ohmtown. Looking up at the sky, she frowned. Ohmtown for as long as she had known it had always been beautiful. And ever since Mok had come back, the storms returned. She knew all about them from her mother's stories from years ago, but it was slightly unnerving to never see the sun peek out.

She walked down a few blocks and met the person who was going to take her to Mok's, and she explained why he was here to take her there. He was a mouse person, tall, and had black hair. He looked disgruntled.

"Jan," he said, "when you asked for a favour, I didn't expecct me being your freaking chauffeur to that crazy Magic Man's."

"Chris," Janet replied icily, "We broke up. I'm not going to be your little girl to the side anymore. And we were young! I realized since then I like girls. Besides, you still owe me a favour after I saved your ass from Quadhole."

Chris sighed and got into his car. "Get in then," he muttered, starting the engine. Janet did so. The car roared to life and Chris began driving. There was awkward silence the whole ride. Two exes in a car. Awkward.

"Why don't you turn on the radio?" Jan asked, looking out the window. Chris only grunted and pushed a couple of buttons to make the radio turn on. Some rock song was just ending and the radio station host introduced the next song.

"This is a new song from The Omars!" he said, then the music starting playing.

_"I want you to want me, I need you to need me,_

_I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me,_

_I want you to want me, I need you to need me..." _

Janet bit her lip slightly. That was the voice on the records her mother always listened to with such heartbreak. Omar. He was the asshole who left her mother before she was even born. Angel was always sad whenever she heard his new band's records. Chris looked over at Janet.

"You okay, Jan?" he asked her. Janet only nodded. "We're almost there."

Janet's stomach did flip-flops with each second that passed. She would be seeing her father in person for the first time. She knew he was an evil guy, but she still wanted to see him. No matter how much it made her fret.

In no time at all, they arrived at Mok's mansion. Janet got out and looked at Chris. "You coming in?" she asked him.

"Nah, I'm going to go hang out with my pals. Just message me when you want me to pick you up," he replied. Janet nodded and Chris sped off. Janet looked up at the intimidating building and breathed slowly. She timidly made her way to the door and waited for the door to allow her entry.

...'Cause Cheap Trick.


End file.
